


Zap Zap Ouch

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't think of a creative title... After TLC, again, Dean is an idiot and Kristen's just "Aw heeeeeeell naw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zap Zap Ouch

He had pushed past any EMTs or refs who got in his way, honestly just wanting to get back to his hotel and sleep, maybe the throbbing on the side of his face would go away with a little rest.

He didn't want help. Didn't need it.

He'd be fine.

"God _damn it,_ Dean!" And, there's his fiancee's voice, ringing in his right ear and pulling a groan out of him.

"No, no, I'm- I-I'm fine, calm down!" He just kept on walking, starting to notice a limp in his step and grunting quietly when Kristen took his wrist, pulling him to a stop.

"You are _not._ You're fucking _twitching,_ Dean, look!" She held his hand up to him, and she was right. His fingers were twitching in the slightest, and now that he saw it, he could feel all of his muscles freaking the fuck out and it really wasn't too comfortable.

He stared at his hand for a while, as if he was in a trance, until Kristen squeezed his wrist. "Hey, snap out of it!"

He shook his head, looking up at her and pressing his lips together, trying not to say anything. Just let her go off on you, don't fight it. There's no point in fighting.

Not like he'd win, anyway. What he did was stupid.

Then his shoulders dropped, and he groaned, stumbling forward and hugging her lazily. She didn't quite mind the gross sweatiness. Honestly, she was used to it at this point. She heard a slurred mumble of "I lost the fuckin' match," while he squeezed her lightly and kissed her shoulder.

"Well, yeah, you also had a tv blow up in your face. Which looks like hell, by the way." She pulled away to press a gently hand to his other cheek, fingers avoiding his slightly swelling eye. "And a kendo stick to the eye, really? That was rude."

He sighed, looking down and avoiding her eyes now, nodding slowly. "He's an asshole..."

"But..." She kissed his nose, smiling slightly. "You also slammed him through a thousand chairs. So it was justified."

He didn't have the energy to fake offense, just pressing their foreheads together and letting out a quiet whine. "I just want to sleep..."

She rubbed his side, right over a bruise and making him flinch, or maybe it was just another twitch. "My room is closer, if you want-"

"Please?" It came out quiet, almost like a beg, and Kristen began leading him to her hotel room by his hand, rubbing his arm slowly and hoping to keep him enough company to fix that crushed spirit of his.


End file.
